


A Certain Uncertainty

by Alexdoesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, One Shot, Science Experiments, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexdoesthings/pseuds/Alexdoesthings
Summary: Logan wakes in the night plagued by the fear that his relationship with Patton isn't real. Patton patiently walks him through the evidence to the contrary.





	A Certain Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this concept is just right for a PWP, but I'll leave that to someone else. I just wanted some sleepy, soft intimacy and comfort between two people who speak each other's language.

Patton woke to a murmuring and shifting beside him. He turned over to see Logan, wide awake and clearly troubled.

“What’s wrong, Lo?”

“I’m concerned this is an elaborate fabrication.”

“Why’s that?”

“I woke up, beside you. The statically improbability of this is astronomical.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s happening and there is a one hundred percent statistical probably that tomorrow night it will happen again.”

“That isn’t how statistics work, Patton. Even if an outcome is very certain, there’s always a margin for randomness, especially in human behavior. One of us may get called away on urgent business, for example, or perish in a tragic-”

Patton grimaced, “Don’t talk like that.”

“I’m sorry, Patton. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“S’okay,” Patton muttered, his voice more somber than usual. They fell into a silence troubled by Logan’s thoughts before Patton asked, “Scientific reasoning is all about experimentation and observation, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Well then, we should experiment and observe to prove if I’m real or not.”

“That seems reasonable enough,” Logan agreed, feeling like he was treading on thin ice somehow. “What do you suggest?”

 “First, you have to close your eyes.”

Logan frowned, puzzled. “What will that accomplish? I’d be robbing myself of a valuable sensory input.”

“We’re going to focus on each of your senses individually. Just trust me.”

Logan hesitated for a long moment, debating, but he finally gave in, a vulnerable edge to his voice as he said, “Okay.”

He closed his eyes. The world was dark and cool at this hour and he was aware of nothing but his breathing and heartbeat for a moment.

Then Patton’s voice came from just beside his ear, soothing and gentle, asking “Whose voice do you hear?”

“Patton’s and now my own.”

Patton hummed in agreement. “Exactly. I am Patton and you are Logan and I love you. I love you so very much. You might even be my favorite thing that I love.” The sincerity in those words stuck Logan’s tongue a bit and he was, irrationally, even less sure this was real.

Before he could say anything though, Patton was shifting around on the bed. His arm slid across Logan’s chest until he got a hold and pulled Logan over with an encouraging, “Come here.”

Still blind, Logan clumsily followed Patton’s insistent, but gentle guiding hands until he was on his knees, thighs bracketing Patton’s chest and one hand on his sternum for balance. Patton had both his own hands on Logan’s hips for stability, his thumb skating distractingly along his iliac crest.

“Now, what do you feel?”

Logan put his free hand over one of Patton’s to still the movement. He heard the softest exhale of amusement, but Patton complied and allowed Logan his quiet moment undistracted. Logan counted Patton’s slow, rhythmic heartbeat against his hand and the expanding and contracting of his ribcage between Logan’s legs.

“It seems you have a regular resting heartrate, optimal breathing, and a skeletal structure under muscle and skin. I conclude you are most likely human but I’ve still further research to do on the subject,” Logan said, keeping his findings short, simple, and as detached as he could make himself sound.

“Well then, you should continue. You do have a whole body of evidence to explore,” Patton said, a coy smile and wink clear in his voice.

Logan took his marching orders to heart. He dropped both hands to Patton’s navel and let them drift upward. Soft fabric rumpling under his fingers as he explored Patton’s chest and the top of his stomach, then he sent them down Patton’s sides to count ribs.

Patton giggled and shifted under him, protesting, “Be careful, that tickles, Lo.”

Logan couldn’t help but grin. He allowed himself one last, good poke and was rewarded with a squeal. Chuckling, he brought his hands up to trace the line of Patton’s clavicle, running off toward his shoulders on either side. He settled his left hand in the shallow dip between the bones, spreading his fingers and laying his palm flat. Then he moved gently up Patton’s neck. He felt the bumps, like soft corrugated piping, of Patton’s trachea and the protrusion of thyroid cartilage around his larynx, just under his chin.

The strong pulse of his heartbeat and the shifting of muscle and ligaments as he swallowed were so fascinating. There were so many invaluable pieces there in such a relatively small, delicate space. Each aspect so perfectly tuned and in sync with the rest. “You’re a marvel,” he murmured, lost in his thoughts.

Patton replied, but Logan did not hear the words, entirely focused as he was on the feeling of them in Patton’s throat. The breath pushed out of Patton’s lungs and the vibrations of his voice touched Logan’s fingers a millisecond or less before they left his lips to form the sounds.

He let his thumb stroke along Patton’s jawline, starting at the curve and moving in toward his chin. He trailed the fingers of his other hand along that same line in the opposite direction on the other side and brought his hand up along Patton’s cheek, brushing against his ear in passing. He could feel the edge of Patton’s warm smile and the way he closed his eyes as he leaned into Logan’s touch.

He lingered a moment before bracing his forearm above Patton’s head and leaning closer, his spine curved over. He wove his fingers into Patton’s hair as he buried his nose in the freshly cut fuzz just over his ear. He breathed deep and it was indeed authentically Patton, with one faded addition.

“Did you get a new soap?”

Patton hummed contentedly and Logan almost started to wonder if he’d heard the question at all when Patton finally answered, “Virgil called it ‘Midnight Ruin’. It’s black with sparkles in it and it’s supposed to smell like old books, coffee, and wood polish. What do you think?”

“You are generally pleasing from an olfactory standpoint,” Logan agreed neutrally, though he had very strong, positive feelings on the matter.

He adjusted his position until he was more or less laying on top of Patton, who wrapped him in a secure embrace and nuzzled into his shoulder. They stayed that way for long moment, Logan picking apart the nuances of Patton’s scent and wondering if he could recreate it somehow.

“Are we done yet,” Patton asked softly, stroking Logan’s back.

Logan levered himself up on his elbows just enough to lift his head. He opened his eyes to see a sleepy Patton filling his vision, smiling up at him like he was some precious treasure.

“You certainly look like Patton.”

“Call me a quack, but I think you have your answer.”

“Is that a pun you’re trying to make?”

“I’m not trying to doctor this up but, if it looks like a duck and it sounds like a duck and it feels like a duck and it even smells like a duck, then it’s probably...” Patton trailed off, waiting for Logan to finish this line of thought for him.

“I don’t understand what a duck has to do with any of this.”

“Of course not, because you’re a silly goose.”

“Why are there so many animals in our bed? Is this one of those kinks Roman was telling me about?”

“For some people, but I was just asking if you believe this is real yet.”

“Oh, yes. I employed Occam’s Razor to the evidence you generously provided, thank you, and have concluded this is not, in fact, a dream or fabrication. While, I still find it to be rather perplexing, I have little grounds for doubt on the matter. Also, as I said nothing earlier in response to your declaration, I would like you to know that I too treasure and find your presence to be deeply enriching to my life, both as a romantic partner and as a dear friend.”

“That’s a long way of putting it,” Patton teased, his smile becoming even widener as he held onto a laugh.

“It is,” Logan agreed, “but the truth is often lengthy and any shortening might leave room for misunderstanding.”

Patton cupped his cheek in a warm palm. “Speaking of misunderstanding, there is one sense you haven’t checked yet,” he said, his top teeth dragging along his bottom lip enticingly.

Logan’s breath went heavy in his chest. “That I did not,” Logan murmured, “Do you have a preference-” Patton did not give him the chance to finish his question. He leaned up and lifted the words from Logan’s lips with his own.

Patton collapsed back into the bed, happily pulling Logan after him. There was a hint of that rainbow toothpaste coloring Patton’s mouth but by this hour it had mostly faded and Logan had never savored something so thoroughly.

Logan marveled at how easy it was to share in this simple intimacy with Patton. It was warm and comfortable, without expectation or haste. The ease of it was another of the many reasons that, while he seemed real enough in this moment, Logan would be entirely unsurprised to find he had simply dreamed up Patton. However, real or not, if he lost this, he would never recover.

The thought terrified Logan and he pulled back to look at Patton, his fingers still tangled in those soft locks. Something of that desperate anguish must have shown on his face because Patton gave him such a kind look and carded his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“I love you,” Patton murmured

The words came so easily, so naturally, like it was just a universal truth. It thrummed through Logan’s body though, an earthshattering declaration despite having heard it a dozen times over by now. He buried his head against Patton’s neck, nuzzling in under his chin. There was contented hum in Patton’s throat, but Logan was distracted from it. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, and hesitated. A ridiculous reaction, he reminded himself.

He gathered his wits and his nerve, but his voice still shook as he returned the sentiment with vehement sincerity, “I love you too.”


End file.
